Oscar du meilleur film en langue étrangère
L'Oscar du meilleur film en langue étrangère (en anglais Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film), parfois nommée Oscar du meilleur film étranger, est une récompense attribuée par l'Académie des Oscars au meilleur film en langue étrangère sur une année donnée. C'est la langue qui est prise en compte donc un film non américain tourné en anglais ne peut être nommé dans cette catégorie et, au contraire, un film américain tourné dans une autre langue que l'anglais peut être inclus dans cette catégorie. Contrairement aux autres récompenses des Oscars, cette catégorie n'oblige pas le film en compétition à être sorti aux États-Unis auparavant mais exige que le film soit sorti dans le pays qui l'a proposé. Autre spécificité de cet Oscar, il est officiellement attribué à un pays et non à une personne, même si c'est généralement le réalisateur qui reçoit la statuette lors de la cérémonie. Aucun Oscar spécifique n'existait pour les films étrangers ou en langue étrangère jusqu'à la cérémonie de 1947 puis des Oscars d'honneur ont été attribués à des films étrangers entre les cérémonies de 1948 et de 1956, avant que ne soit créé un Oscar spécifique, compétitif, à partir de la cérémonie de 1957. Chronologie des films récompensés Les dates font références à l'année de la cérémonie. Oscar d'honneur attribué à un film étranger (1948-1956) *1948 : Sciuscià de Vittorio de Sica *1949 : Monsieur Vincent de Maurice Cloche *1950 : Le Voleur de bicyclette de Vittorio de Sica *1951 : Au-delà des grilles de René Clément - *1952 : Rashomon d'Akira Kurosawa *1953 : Jeux interdits de René Clément *1954 : Non décerné *1955 : La Porte de l'enfer de Teinosuke Kinugasa *1956 : La Légende de Musashi de Hiroshi Inagaki Oscar du meilleur film en langue étrangère (depuis 1957) Années 1950 - 1990 *1957 : La strada de Federico Fellini *1958 : Les Nuits de Cabiria de Federico Fellini *1959 : Mon oncle de Jacques Tati Années 1960 *1960 : Orfeu Negro de Marcel Camus ** Le Pont de Bernhard Wicki (Allemagne) ** Dorp aan de rivier de Fons Rademakers (Pays-Bas) ** La Grande Guerre de Mario Monicelli (Italie) ** Paw, un garçon entre deux mondes d'Astrid Henning-Jensen (Danemark) *1961 : La Source d'Ingmar Bergman ** Neuvième cercle de France Stiglic (Yougoslavie) ** Kapò de Gillo Pontecorvo (Italie) ** La Vérité de Henri-Georges Clouzot (France) ** Macario de Roberto Gavaldón (Mexique) *1962 : À travers le miroir d'Ingmar Bergman ** Un amour éternel (Eien no hito) de Keisuke Kinoshita (Japon) ** Harry et son valet de Bent Christensen (Danemark) ** Placido de Luis García Berlanga (Espagne) ** Animas Trujano d'Ismael Rodríguez (Mexique) *1963 : Les Dimanches de Ville d'Avray de Serge Bourguignon ** Electre de Michael Cacoyannis (Grèce) ** La Bataille de Naples de Nanni Loy (Italie) ** La Parole donnée d'Anselmo Duarte (Brésil) ** Tlayucan de Luis Alcoriza (Mexique) *1964 : Huit et demi de Federico Fellini ** Koto de Noboru Nakamura (Japon) ** Los Tarantos de Francisco Rovira Beleta (Espagne) ** Le Couteau dans l'eau de Roman Polanski (Pologne) ** Lanternes rouges de Vasilis Georgiadis (Grèce) *1965 : Hier, aujourd'hui et demain de Vittorio De Sica ** Le Quartier du corbeau de Bo Widerberg (Suède) ** Les Parapluies de Cherbourg de Jacques Demy (France) ** Sallah Shabati d'Ephraim Kishon (Israël) ** La Femme des dunes de Hiroshi Teshigahara (Japon) *1966 : Le Miroir aux alouettes de Ján Kadár et Elmar Klos ** Kwaidan de Masaki Kobayashi (Japon) ** Käre John de Lars-Magnus Lindgren (Suède) ** Mariage à l'italienne de Vittorio De Sica (Italie) ** To homa vaftike kokkino de Vasilis Georgiadis (Grèce) *1967 : Un homme et une femme de Claude Lelouch ** Le Pharaon de Jerzy Kawalerowicz (Pologne) ** La Bataille d'Alger de Gillo Pontecorvo (Italie) ** Les Amours d'une blonde de Milos Forman (Tchécoslovaquie) ** Tri d'Aleksandar Petrovic (Yougoslavie) *1968 : Trains étroitement surveillés de Jiří Menzel ** Chieko-sho de Noboru Nakamura (Japon) ** El amor brujo de Francisco Rovira Beleta (Espagne) ** J'ai même rencontré des tziganes heureux d' Aleksandar Petrovic (Yougoslavie) ** Vivre pour vivre de Claude Lelouch (France) *1969 : Guerre et Paix de Sergei Bondarchuk ** Les Garçons de la rue Paul de Zoltán Fábri (Hongrie) ** Baisers volés de François Truffaut (France) ** Au feu, les pompiers ! de Milos Forman (Tchécoslovaquie) ** La Fille au pistolet de Mario Monicelli (Italie) Années 1970 *1970 : Z de Costa-Gavras - ** La Bataille de la Neretva de Veljko Bulajic (Yougoslavie) ** Bratya Karamazovy de Kirill Lavrov, Ivan Pyryev et Mikhail Ulyanov (URSS) ** Ma nuit chez Maud d'Éric Rohmer (France) ** Ådalen '31 de Bo Widerberg (Suède) *1971 : Enquête sur un citoyen au-dessus de tout soupçon d'Elio Petri ** Erste Liebe de Maximilian Schell (Suisse) ** Hoa-Binh de Raoul Coutard (France) ** Paix sur les champs de Jacques Boigelot (Belgique) ** Tristana de Luis Buñuel (Espagne) *1972 : Le Jardin des Finzi-Contini de Vittorio De Sica ** Tchaikovsky d'Igor Talankin (URSS) ** Dodeskaden d'Akira Kurosawa (Japon) ** Ha-Shoter Azulai d'Ephraim Kishon (Israël) ** Utvandrarna de Jan Troell (Suède) *1973 : Le Charme discret de la bourgeoisie de Luis Buñuel ** La 359ème section de Stanislav Rostotsky (URSS) ** Ani Ohev Otach Rosa de Moshé Mizrahi (Israël) ** Mi querida señorita de Jaime de Armiñán (Espagne) ** Nybyggarna de Jan Troell (Suède) *1974 : La Nuit américaine de François Truffaut ** Le Piéton de Maximilian Schell (Allemagne de l'Ouest) ** Ha-Bayit Berechov Chelouche de Moshé Mizrahi (Israël) ** L'Invitation de Claude Goretta (Suisse) ** Turkish Délices de Paul Verhoeven (Pays-Bas) *1975 : Amarcord de Federico Fellini ** La tregua de Sergio Renán (Argentine) ** Lacombe Lucien de Louis Malle (France) ** Macskajáték de Károly Makk (Hongrie) ** Potop de Jerzy Hoffman (Pologne) *1976 : Dersou Ouzala d'Akira Kurosawa ** Actes de Marusia de Miguel Littin (Mexique) ** Parfum de femme de Dino Risi (Italie) ** Sandakan hachibanshokan bohkyo de Kei Kumai (Japon) ** La Terre de la grande promesse d'Andrzej Wajda (Pologne) *1977 : La Victoire en chantant de Jean-Jacques Annaud - ** Cousin cousine de Jean-Charles Tacchella (France) ** Jacob le menteur de Frank Beyer (Allemagne de l'Est) ** Noce i dnie de Jerzy Antczak (Pologne) ** Pasqualino Settebellezze de Lina Wertmüller (Italie) *1978 : La Vie devant soi de Moshé Mizrahi ** Cet obscur objet du désir de Luis Buñuel (Espagne) ** Iphigénie de Michael Cacoyannis (Grèce) ** Opération Thunderbolt de Menahem Golan (Israël) ** Une journée particulière d'Ettore Scola (Italie) *1979 : Préparez vos mouchoirs de Bertrand Blier ** Belyy Bim - Chyornoe ukho de Stanislav Rostotski (URSS) ** Die gläserne Zelle de Hans W. Geißendörfer (Allemagne) ** Les Nouveaux monstres de Mario Monicelli, Dino Risi et Ettore Scola (Italie) ** Magyarok de Zoltán Fábri (Hongrie) Années 1980 *1980 : Le Tambour de Volker Schlöndorff ** Oublier Venise de Franco Brusati (Italie) ** Maman a cent ans de Carlos Saura (Espagne) ** Les Demoiselles de Wilko de Andrzej Wajda (Pologne) ** Une histoire simple de Claude Sautet (France) *1981 : Moscou ne croit pas aux larmes de Vladimir Menchov ** Bizalom de István Szabó (Hongrie) ** El nido de Jaime de Armiñán (Espagne) ** Kagemusha, l'ombre du guerrier d'Akira Kurosawa (Japon) ** Le Dernier Métro de François Truffaut (France) *1982 : Mephisto d'István Szabó ** L'Homme de fer de Andrzej Wajda (Pologne) ** Das Boot ist voll de Markus Imhoof (Suisse) ** Doro no kawa de Kōhei Oguri (Japon) ** Trois frères de Francesco Rosi (Italie) *1983 : Volver a empezar de José Luis Garci ** Alsino y el cóndor de Miguel Littin (Nicaragua) ** La Vie privée de Yuli Raizman (URSS) ** Coup de torchon de Bertrand Tavernier (France) ** Ingenjör Andrées luftfärd de Jan Troell (Suède) *1984 : Fanny et Alexandre d'Ingmar Bergman ** Carmen de Carlos Saura (Espagne) ** Coup de foudre de Diane Kurys (France) ** Jób lázadása de Imre Gyöngyössy et Barna Kabay (Hongrie) ** Le Bal d'Ettore Scola (Algérie) *1985 : La Diagonale du fou de Richard Dembo ** Au-delà des murs de Uri Barbash (Israël) ** Camila de María Luisa Bemberg (Argentine) ** Sesión continua de José Luis Garci (Espagne) ** Romance du front de Pyotr Todorovskiy (URSS) *1986 : L'Histoire officielle de Luis Puenzo ** Amère récolte d'Agnieszka Holland (Allemagne - R.F.A.) ** Colonel Redl d'István Szabó (Hongrie) ** 3 hommes et un couffin de Coline Serreau (France) ** Papa est en voyage d'affaires d'Emir Kusturica (Yougoslavie) *1987 : L'Assaut de Fons Rademakers ** 37°2 le matin de Jean-Jacques Beineix (France) ** Mon cher petit village de Jiří Menzel (Tchécoslovaquie) ** '38 de Wolfgang Glück (Autriche) ** Le Déclin de l'empire américain de Denys Arcand (Canada) *1988 : Le Festin de Babette de Gabriel Axel ** Le Passeur de Nils Gaup (Norvège) ** Au revoir les enfants de Louis Malle (France) ** La Famille d'Ettore Scola (Italie) ** Asignatura aprobada de José Luis Garci (Espagne) *1989 : Pelle le conquérant de Bille August ** Femmes au bord de la crise de nerfs de Pedro Almodóvar (Espagne) ** Hanussen d'István Szabó (Hongrie) ** Salaam Bombay ! de Mira Nair (Inde) ** Le Maître de musique de Gérard Corbiau (Belgique) Années 1990 *1990 : Cinema Paradiso de Giuseppe Tornatore ** Camille Claudel de Bruno Nuytten (France) ** Jésus de Montréal de Denys Arcand (Canada) ** Lo que le pasó a Santiago de Jacobo Morales (Porto Rico) ** Dansen med Regitze de Kaspar Rostrup (Danemark) *1991 : Voyage vers l'espoir de Xavier Koller ** Cyrano de Bergerac de Jean-Paul Rappeneau (France) ** Ju Dou de Yang Fengliang et Zhang Yimou (Chine) ** Das schreckliche Mädchen de Michael Verhoeven (Allemagne) ** Porte aperte de Gianni Amelio (Italie) *1992 : Mediterraneo de Gabriele Salvatores ** Les Enfants de la nature de Friðrik Þór Friðriksson (Islande) ** Obecná skola de Jan Sverák (Tchécoslovaquie) ** Oxen de Sven Nykvist (Suède) ** Épouses et concubines de Zhang Yimou (Hong-Kong) *1993 : Indochine de Régis Wargnier ** Urga de Nikita Mikhalkov (Russie) ** Daens de Stijn Coninx (Belgique) ** Un lugar en el mundo d'Adolfo Aristarain (Uruguay) ** Schtonk ! de Helmut Dietl (Allemagne) *1994 : Belle Époque de Fernando Trueba ** Adieu, ma concubine de Chen Kaige (Chine) ** Hedd Wyn de Paul Turner (Royaume-Uni) ** L'Odeur de la papaye verte de Tran Anh Hung (Viêt-Nam) ** Garçon d'honneur d'Ang Lee (Taïwan) *1995 : Soleil trompeur de Nikita Mikhalkov ** Before the Rain de Milcho Manchevski (Macédoine) ** Salé, sucré d'Ang Lee (Taïwan) ** Farinelli de Gérard Corbiau (Belgique) ** Fraise et Chocolat de Tomás Gutiérrez Alea et Juan Carlos Tabío (Cuba) *1996 : Antonia et ses filles de Marleen Gorris ** Lust och fägring stor de Bo Widerberg (Suède) ** Poussières de vie de Rachid Bouchareb (Algérie) ** O Quatrilho de Fábio Barreto (Brésil) ** Marchands de rêves de Giuseppe Tornatore (Italie) *1997 : Kolya de Jan Svěrák ** Ridicule de Patrice Leconte (France) ** Les Mille et une recettes du cuisinier amoureux de Nana Dzhordzhadze (Géorgie) ** Søndagsengler de Berit Nesheim (Norvège) ** Le Prisonnier du Caucase de Sergey Bodrov (Russie) *1998 : Karakter de Mike van Diem ** Quatre jours en septembre de Bruno Barreto (Brésil) ** Jenseits der Stille de Caroline Link (Allemagne) ** Le Voleur et l'Enfant de Pavel Chukhraj (Russie) ** Secretos del corazón de Montxo Armendáriz (Espagne) *1999 : La vie est belle de Roberto Benigni ** Central do Brasil de Walter Salles (Brésil) ** Les Enfants du ciel de Majid Majidi (Iran) ** El abuelo de José Luis Garci (Espagne) ** Tango de Carlos Saura (Argentine) Années 2000 *2000 : Tout sur ma mère de Pedro Almodovar ** Himalaya - l'enfance d'un chef d'Éric Valli (Népal) ** Est-Ouest de Régis Wargnier (France) ** Solomon and Gaenor de Paul Morrison (Royaume-Uni) ** Under solen de Colin Nutley (Suède) *2001 : Tigre et dragon d'Ang Lee ** Amours chiennes d'Alejandro González Iñárritu (Mexique) ** Le Goût des autres d'Agnès Jaoui (France) ** Everybody Famous de Dominique Deruddere (Belgique) ** Musíme si pomáhat de Jan Hrebejk (République tchèque) *2002 : No Man's Land de Danis Tanovic - ** Elling de Petter Næss (Norvège) ** Le Fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain de Jean-Pierre Jeunet (France) ** Le Fils de la mariée de Juan José Campanella (Argentine) ** Lagaan d'Ashutosh Gowariker (Inde) *2003 : Nowhere in Africa de Caroline Link ** Le Crime du père Amaro de Carlos Carrera (Mexique) ** L'Homme sans passé d' Aki Kaurismäki (Finlande) ** Hero de Zhang Yimou (Chine) ** Zus & zo de Paula van der Oest (Pays-Bas) *2004 : Les Invasions barbares de Denys Arcand ** Ondskan de Mikael Håfström (Suède) ** Le Samouraï du crépuscule de Yōji Yamada (Japon) ** De tweeling de Ben Sombogaart (Pays-Bas) ** Zelary d'Ondrej Trojan (République Tchèque) *2005 : Mar adentro d'Alejandro Amenábar ** Les Choristes de Christophe Barratier (France) ** Så som i himmelen de Kay Pollak (Suède) ** La Chute d'Oliver Hirschbiegel (Allemagne) ** Yesterday de Darrell Roodt (Afrique du sud) *2006 : Mon nom est Tsotsi de Gavin Hood ** La Bête dans le coeur de Cristina Comencini (Italie) ** Joyeux Noël de Christian Carion (France) ** Paradise Now de Hany Abu-Assad (Palestine) ** Sophie Scholl - Les derniers jours de Marc Rothemund (Allemagne) *2007 : La Vie des autres de Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck ** Efter brylluppet de Susanne Bier (Danemark) ** Indigènes de Rachid Bouchareb (Algérie) ** Le Labyrinthe de Pan''de Guillermo del Toro (Mexique) ** ''Water de Deepa Mehta (Canada) *2008 : Les Faussaires de Stefan Ruzowitzky ** 12 de Nikita Mikhalkov (Russie) ** Beaufort de Joseph Cedar (Israël) ** Katyń d'Andrzej Wajda (Pologne) ** Mongol de Sergey Bodrov (Kazakhstan) *2009 : Departures de Yôjirô Takita ** La Bande à Baader d'Uli Edel (Allemagne) ** Entre les murs de Laurent Cantet (France) ** Revanche de Götz Spielmann (Autriche) ** Valse avec Bachir d'Ari Folman (Israël) Années 2010 *2010 : Dans ses yeux de Juan José Campanella ** Ajami de Scandar Copti et Yaron Shani (Israël) ** Le Ruban blanc de Michael Haneke (Allemagne) ** Fausta de Claudia Llosa (Pérou) ** Un prophète de Jacques Audiard (France) *2011 : Revenge de Susanne Bier ' ** ''Biutiful de Alejandro González Iñárritu (Mexique)/(Espagne) ** Canine de Yórgos Lánthimos (Grèce) ** Hors-la-loi de Rachid Bouchareb (Algérie)/(France) ** Incendies de Denis Villeneuve (Canada) Film en langue étrangère